


Among Us

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, Body Horror, Halloween prompt, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rorschach is not from around here, Touching, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Halloween prompt on the kink meme. Dan is abducted by something. His partner knows more about it than he should, and doesn't want to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light woke him up. 

It was searing bright, bleaching out everything. Closing his eyes was no defense. His eyelids couldn't stop it. There were no shadows with light like that. Nothing could block it. It burned through everything solid. Dan felt cold and intangible under it.

Where was he? What had happened?

A shape bent over him. Blinded by the light, he had trouble focusing, but he could make out a smooth and white surface with matching dark ovals on either side and he relaxed. If Rorschach was here, he was safe. Whatever had happened to him would be taken care of. 

He tried to speak, and could feel his throat bob with the effort, but no sound came out. Rorschach's head tilted at him and Dan wondered where his hat had gone. The black oval shapes narrowed to slits and the vanished and that had never happened before. They opened again quickly, but returned to the original oval shapes. They weren't moving. _What was wrong with his mask?_

A hand touched his thigh and he realized he was naked. What? The touch moved over his leg, light and cold, tracing over to the inner thigh. _What was Rorschach doing? Was he actually-?_

Another hand touched his forehead. Dan couldn't move. He couldn't be completely paralyzed. He could still feel things touching him. _Why couldn't he move?_ The hand on his thigh slid to cup him and Rorschach would _never_ \- but there was no hesitation or curiosity about this. It held him and moved him out of the way and the cold touch went farther. 

Dan felt it slide inside him and gulped hard. _Rorschach wouldn't- Why was-_ It slid farther in and it was too hard and thin and cold to be a finger. Dan could hear himself breathing now, harsh and fast. It dug in and hurt enough to get a wheeze. There was a pause and then it moved slightly to the side and dug in again. This repeated over and over until it found the spot it was looking for. 

Dan shuddered. Despite his rising panic, repeated strokes sent a wave of sensation through him. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he should just ride it out and see what happened. From his frozen vantage point, he could see his own cock responding, becoming erect. Ok. If this dream was going to turn sexy it had better hurry because- 

The needle lowered into his line of sight from above and all potential erotic thoughts evaporated. _Jesus_ , the syringe was the size of an arm, and the needle was thick as a pencil and he could hear a low, drill-like whine, and he was hyperventilating now. It was lining up with the head, like it would be inserted straight into his urethra and if anything should've jolted him into being able to move or wake up, that had to be it. 

He was moving, but not by choice. It wasn't even the table moving under him, but more like he had been levitated and was being lifted at a better angle for them to drive that thing into him. He felt himself being bent backwards so he couldn't see. It did bring the looming figure back into view, the one with a hand on his head.

He was trying to scream for Rorschach. _What is happening? Help me! Don't let them-_ But at that angle the light was behind him and he could see what was looking down at him. It wasn't Rorschach. The black blots were eyes. They blinked again and he felt something else cold and hard slide into his nose. 

The first one was still moving in a robotic pattern to keep him stimulated and he could hardly notice because he could feel the second one snaking up into his sinuses and _good God he could feel it scrape its way into his eye!_ He had to wake up, just _wake up_ and get away! He heard the drill sound again, felt something sharp easing into tender places, and then the grating sound inside his own head brought the stabbing light back.


	2. Chapter 2

He was on his side. The floor was cold, but it was an entirely different cold. This was a normal, 'curl up and you'll be fine' cold. He was being touched again, jostled, but the grip was warm and the texture of old, worn leather was familiar. 

He kept still. If he just kept still, it might go away. It did pause, but then it shook him harder. When he still didn't move, it pulled him over to his back. 

"Daniel!" The voice was as familiar as the touch and his eyes snapped open. Rorschach really was there, hat and coat and all, half-lit in the dim light coming from Dan's window. He was in his own bedroom, on the floor by the bed, still naked. Rorschach made an annoyed, embarrassed sound in his throat and Dan looked down too. 

He was red and swollen and what had they done to him, taken from him? The memory of the needle made him sit up to curl protectively over himself. As soon as he got upright though, blood gushed out of his nose. Rorschach made an alarmed sound this time and leaned back to pinch his nose shut. It hurt and Dan groaned. 

"What happened?" Rorschach was asking him. There was a growl in his tone, as if he had suspicions. "Who?"

"Dunno," Dan winced. He didn't say anything else and Rorschach waited. He held Dan's nose until the bleeding ebbed and then sat back. Dan was pulling himself together.

"When was the last time you saw me?" he asked. He remembered saying goodnight at about 4 am. If the sun was rising, it meant that it was probably about 7. 

"Didn't show up for patrol last night," Rorschach said, freezing his blood. "Patrolled alone until a little while ago. Came to check on you. Found you like this."

"You're telling me I've lost 24 hours," Dan said slowly. Rorschach tensed too. 

"No memory of it?" he asked. He reached for Dan's head, probably to look for a bump or any other trauma. 

"I remember some things," Dan said, shrugging him away. He wondered if his face was as rigid with horror as it felt. "Help me up. I have to go get x-rayed. Have to see if they left anything in me."

Rorschach shivered, probably from the strain of questions building up, but he heaved Dan back to his feet. Dan was grateful his legs would hold him and stepped gingerly into the softest pair of boxers he had. He went looking for more clothes. 

"Daniel," Rorschach said when he was dressed again. "What?"

"I don't know," Dan said. "I thought it was a dream, but they put things in me." He gestured at his crotch and nose. "And I woke up sore and bleeding."

"Government," Rorschach growled and Dan didn't argue. "Won't be able to trust the doctors either." Dan let his voice drone off as he finished getting dressed. Maybe it was Archie that had gotten their attention. Maybe that was why they had come to him. Unless they had before and this was just the first time he remembered. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked suddenly, interrupting the train of paranoia with some of his own. "Until I set up some security. If they come back, I don't want to be here." Rorschach sputtered a little and shifted from foot to foot. 

"Daniel," he began. 

"Don't want to be alone either," Dan said. His vision blurred when he turned around too quickly and he held the dresser until it passed. When he could see clearly, Rorschach was close again. He felt another trickle of blood on his lip. 

"It won't matter," Rorschach said. His voice was hushed, but the certainty in it froze Dan in place. "If there are any implants, they'll be able to find you wherever you go."

"You know," Dan whispered, feeling the vertigo flutter behind his eyes again. "Holy _fuck_ , you _know_ …"

"They can't have you," Rorschach said. "Stay in the Nest tonight. I'll watch." 

"You think that-" Dan began, but Rorschach's hand raised and he wasn't able to talk.

"Won't be able to reach you by normal methods down there," Rorschach went on. "Have to come for you on foot. I'll be waiting and I'll kill them." Dan gasped and Rorschach lowered his hand. Dan could speak, but it was the fear that choked him now. 

"You," he gasped. "Are you-"

"NOT one of them," Rorschach said. 

"But, but, but," Dan swallowed hard to keep the words coming. "Un-under the mask, are you-"

"Your friend," Rorschach said. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan slid back to the floor with his back to the dresser. He hid his face in his hands, and heard the creak of trench coat as Rorschach knelt beside him. 

"Don't go to a doctor," Rorschach said. "Can't have a record of it anywhere. Let me."

"How…??" Dan gasped, overwhelmed. 

"We drove their kind from this planet once," Rorschach said. "Now your government is helping them come back. But they won't have you. Won't let them."

"I can't-" Dan began again and Rorschach nodded as if he expected it. He raised his hand again. 

"You're exhausted," he said and Dan was. "You'll be safe with me here." And that had to be true too. "I will kill them for hurting you." Dan had no reason to doubt that. "Sleep. For now." And he did. 

He dreamed and this time he was sure he was dreaming, of roaming hands that could see, somehow, through his clothes and his skin and find little sharp pieces hidden underneath. He dreamed that the mask was pushed up like he had seen so many times, that the mouth was as human as you could expect. That it roamed over his skin like the hands had and sucked the sharp pieces to the surface, worried them with its tongue until they worked free and could be spit into the palm of the shed gloves on the floor. 

It didn't stab or scrape and it wasn't cold, but it ached. Dan felt it on his inner thigh, right over the artery, where nothing could be easily removed by surgery. He felt it on his hip and under a rib and his inner arm and behind his collar bone. It brushed past his nose and went to his eye where it mouthed and suckled until something splintery was worked free. Dan moaned with relief when that was gone and then it moved to his groin. He felt it through his pants and boxers, moving gently, easing what felt like a ground glass out of him. The relief of getting that out was enough to trigger a small, quivering orgasm that left him mostly awake. 

He was still on the floor, sprawled against the dresser. He was still completely dressed, though he would have to change now. Rorschach was still crouched over him, bare hands and mouth searching. 

"If it had been you, I wouldn't have been afraid," Dan heard himself say. 

"Would never hurt you," Rorschach's growl was back. 

"That's why," Dan said. "But there are things I would let you do."

"I know," Rorschach sounded resigned. "You imagine loudly."

"Will you?"

"Want to," he sighed. "Primitive instinct. Reclaim you as mine. Touch where they did. Pleasure you where they hurt you. Find where they did please you and do it better. Make sure it's me you think of when stimulated. Not them."

"Already do" Dan admitted. Rorschach's head came up to stare at him. Were his eyes shiny black ovals under the mask? Dan didn't care and he must've thought that loudly too because Rorschach sighed. 

"Good," he said and kissed him. He tasted like ozone, but his mouth felt human. Dan remembered all the little things about his partner, how strong he was for his size, how long he could do without food or sleep, his knack for lie detection and understanding of how much pain it would take to break a human, how no lock stood a chance, and how he could disappear in shadows or a crowd, how he always knew when to reappear. He pulled away too soon and Dan whimpered.

Rorschach was unrolling his lockpick/first aid kit and Dan was noticing for the first time how irregularly all the picks and needles were shaped. 

"What are you going to do?" Dan asked and Rorschach pulled his chin around until he was facing away. 

"Have to fix something," he whispered. "So they won't be able to immobilize you again. Don't be afraid." 

"I'm not," Dan said honestly. Rorschach smiled a little, then pressed his mouth behind Dan's ear and held it there. Dan felt warmth spread from the contact and underneath things begin to realign. He felt the edge of something hard press in, a faint pop as something was severed, and a fainter hiss as both ends were reconnected somewhere else. There was no pain, but sparks lit up in his vision and he could feel things pulling back together. His vision reeled, but hands were on both sides of his face and Rorschach was kissing him again. 

His vision was back and his head felt clear. There was so much of this that needed explaining, but the rest of it didn't need a word.


	4. Chapter 4

They bled gray. 

It was a relief. Almost. They really weren't human. 

Dan had done what Rorschach said and gone to sleep in the Nest. Rorschach had curled up with him, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. When Dan woke up again, bright light had poured under the basement door and Rorschach was nowhere to be seen. The door had vibrated and flown open and the others had come down the stairs. They had reached for him and then stopped. He had been sitting up staring at them, wondering if they could stop him if he lunged for the crowbar on the work table. They had seemed perplexed, maybe because he hadn't blacked out and started floating yet. Then, Rorschach had dropped on them from above and torn them apart. 

For all their technology and maybe telekinesis, they didn't stand a chance against him. Their bodies must've been fragile. When they were dead, they crumbled, like their conscious minds were all that held them together. Maybe they were. Spattered in the milky gray, Rorschach waited, head tilted, listening. After a moment of that, he had held a hand out to Dan, who had taken it and they had gone together back up into the house. There had been light still blasting, but as soon as Rorschach stepped into view, it went out. There was an inaudible rumble and then the pressure Dan hadn't even been aware of vanished.

"They're gone. They're afraid of me," Rorschach said. Dan had had to ask why and Rorschach explained as he cleaned up. In the early days of their shared history, it had just been both their kinds. They had _encountered_ each other (Rorschach's emphasis there) often and in some cases there had been offspring. Like many hybrids, the offspring had been sterile and out of place in either culture, so they banded together and became a third race to themselves, shunning both parent species. They had reproduced artificially, but even the most careful cloning couldn't prevent inbreeding in such an insular group and they had gone out to steal new genetic materials. Rorschach's kind had refused to help them and so they begun to prey exclusively on humans. Rorschach claimed whole human cultures had been destroyed in the process. Dan wondered if he meant Atlantis.

"When we finally realized what they were doing, we fought them," Rorschach said. "Killed them and drove the survivors away. Gave humans technology to detect and fight them. But some of them made it through to contact human governments and they've gradually begun to reappear. So we hunt them still."

"Wow," Dan said. He was watching the gray blood swirl away down the sink. It didn't mix with with water. "So, um, you can breed with humans?" Rorschach turned to look him in the eye. 

"If we're careful," he said. "Not to reproduce."

"So we're safe," Dan said. "Since we're both-" And then he stopped because he really had no way of knowing if gender made a difference with Rorschach's kind and he was just assuming that Rorschach really was male after all. Rorschach was so close that Dan could feel his breath.

"Yes," was all Rorschach said. 

"C-can we?" Dan's hands fluttered up to touch his arms and hook thumbs under the trench coat to pull it open as soon as Rorschach agreed. "You know I want to. You can probably hear how much I want to-"

"It won't be like that," Rorschach said. "Not built the same." But he shrugged out of his coat as he said it and started on his buttons. 

"Do you have-" Dan gestured at his crotch and Rorschach made an amused sound.

"Not there," he said. Instantly intrigued, Dan started to help him with his clothes and soon Rorschach was stripped to nothing but gloves and a half-up mask. His shape was perfectly human, but he was androgynous, with only a smooth, mannequin-like lump. Dan ran hands over it and up Rorschach's torso. There were no nipples or body hair and tiny points of almost glowing reddish color would surface on his skin like freckles before fading back out. He could feel things rippling under his hands like a cat arching into his touch

"You're beautiful," Dan said, awed. "Where..?"

"Mouth," Rorschach whispered. He sounded choked and breathless. "Sheathed in tongue. Hard to talk when I want you."

"Oh my God," Dan said. He cupped Rorschach's jaw to see and Rorschach opened for him. His tongue had swollen round and was pulsing. Dan could see a slit at the tip. He brushed it with a finger and it widened. Rorschach gasped and something slid from the opening to touch the finger.

"Oh my God," Dan whispered again. "What did it feel like when we kissed?"

"Good," Rorschach groaned. He was clutching Dan's arms now, and speaking was getting harder. "Didn't un _gh_ -sheath. You _err_ ddn't know and _anhh!_ wouldn't-" 

Dan pressed his own tongue to the opening and Rorschach's voice trailed into a whine. His grip tightened painfully. Dan pulled him close too, licking and sucking at his tongue. A muffled sound of need was trapped somewhere in Rorchach's throat and it came out in another gasp as something finally slid free into Dan's mouth. Dan moaned around it and slid back reluctantly to look. It felt veiny and fibrous against his tongue and when he got to where he could see it, he could see that it was made up of dozens of smaller strands all twined together into something that was about the right shape and size to be a human member. 

He could feel the throb coming from it and could see faint lights like the phantom freckles pulse down each strand to the tip which was glowing that same reddish color. He couldn't see Rorschach's eyes under the mask, but with his neck arched back and his mouth agape it was easy to imagine them closed.

Dan licked over the glowing tip and felt an electric tingle against his own tongue. He purred and Rorschach moaned and all the strands suddenly separated from the whole like an anemone. They each had their own bright tip and every one went slithering through Dan's mouth. They engulfed his tongue, wrapped around it, and he could feel a pinpoint of heat and energy where each tiny head touched him. He was trying to kiss back, but there was a surge of them into his mouth to his throat and he choked. They withdrew enough for him to gasp and then plunged in again. Another ebb and a quick gulp of air and this time he was ready to suck them in as far as they would reach. His head slumped the wall and he was dimly aware that Rorschach had somehow backed him against it. 

His hands were pinned to the wall too, on either side of his head. Rorschach had pressed his own flat to them and was rubbing their palms together in slow drags. Dan wished at least one of those hands could be freed to slide between them before he ruined another set of clothes. Rorschach must've heard that thought, because he shuddered and cried out and Dan's mouth was flooded with a metallic tasting vapor that he barely noticed over the blast of sensation that echoed through his thoughts. For a moment, he felt everything Rorschach did, the pleasure and relief and the bone-deep joy of a partner that wanted him back after all the loneliness and isolation. It was good, it was so good, and Dan was vibrating from that when he felt the tendrils pull out of him. 

They lingered over his mouth, tracing down his throat to his chest and then lower. Dan gasped as his clothes unbuttoned and unbuckled by themselves and Rorschach slithered lower. He didn't release Dan's hands, but scooted them down along the wall too. Dan had to crane his neck to see what was happening. The tendrils spread out, again like something from the depths of the ocean and in the very center, something that opened like the tongue had. 

"Rorschach," he gasped and then he was engulfed again, all the tiny little heads stroking over his, exploring and searching for any sensitive spot while the opening slowly eased over him. He could feel the heat and tightness of it slipping slowly down as the tendrils twined and stroked. Dan wailed something incoherent and Rorschach let go of his hands to hold his hips steady when he thrashed. Dan couldn't hold back. His knees gave out and his back slammed into the wall again and the tiny part of him that could still think at all hoped Rorschach could feel this too.


	5. Chapter 5

The kitchen floor got uncomfortable after awhile and they got up. Rorschach didn't bother to get dressed again and Dan steered him toward the stairs. They went to Dan's room and Rorschach sat on the bed while Dan undressed. Once finished, they curled up together. With Rorschach's warmth against his back and arms around him, Dan didn't even mind that the blinds were open and bright light could come pouring in. He was safe and protected. 

"Glad I found you," Rorschach said after awhile. Dan grunted in agreement. He felt a gloved hand stroke over his head, finger-combing his hair. He savored it, half-dozing and entranced by the gentle, pleased curve of Rorschach's mouth against his shoulder. 

"Why the gloves?" Dan asked after awhile.

"Hands are sensitive," Rorschach said, sounding hoarse. Maybe his tongue hadn't returned to its unaroused size yet. Dan was never going to be able to face his gruff growls or noncommittal silences the same way again. 

"Can I see?" he asked, remembering the way Rorschach had been humping their palms together. Rorschach hesitated, but then pulled one glove off with his teeth. Dan took the bare hand and turned it over. It looked like a normal human hand, so he stroked his thumb gently over the palm. Rorschach shivered. Dan rubbed a little harder just to see how he would react, but then felt the skin part under his finger. He stopped in surprise and Rorschach whimpered. The most pronounced crease in Rorschach's palm had opened and underneath was a layer of pale red, pebbled flesh. The pebbles reminded him of all the little glowing heads and he remembered dizzily how he dreamed of Rorschach's hands finding all the implants under his skin. 

Dan couldn't resist licking them and he felt the other hand clutch him tight as a Rorschach gulped and panted. Sensitive was an understatement, Dan thought, stroking his tongue over each little beaded spot. No wonder he always wore thick gloves and kept his hands in fists. Rorschach's next sound was strangled and then the little tendrils were pouring out over Dan's shoulder and twining around his throat.

"You really do like this, huh?" Dan said and the tendrils tightened with Rorschach's grip. Now that he was up close, Dan could see that the ridges in Rorschach's fingerprints were raised more in some spots than others. He kissed one and felt the ridges expand even more, reaching for him. He laced his fingers around them and sucked each one into his mouth, licking and mouthing over it until Rorschach was heaving. 

"You know what I want," Dan said over his own gasps. "They tried to do it to me, but it was you I wanted. Still do. Will you?" Rorschach couldn't have said a coherent word around his engorged tongue but Dan felt another telepathic ripple from him. It felt a lot like a growled 'Mine…' and Dan encouraged it. "They couldn't have me," he went on. "But you can. "

An audible growl came after that and Rorschach pulled his hand free. He rolled forward, tilting Dan over on his stomach. He pulled off the other glove and pressed that hand between Dan's shoulders. Heat rolled out from it, through Dan's spine and out all his nerves. Dan moaned and Rorschach slid his hand down, spreading the sensation farther. The moan trailed into a sigh as Dan melted under it. Rorschach traced down to the very end of his tailbone and Dan couldn't even squirm. Everything relaxed and tingled. The best massage in the world wouldn't reduced him to a puddle that quickly. 

The fingers he had been mouthing slid past the dry ones and down farther. Dan would've moved to make it easy, but he felt like he was made of heated jelly. One finger slid inside, warm and welcome, unlike whatever metal thing had been used on him before. Dan did squirm a little then, trying to help get it where he wanted it. Rorschach's free hand slid back to his shoulder, strong enough to keep him still. He didn't have to do that. He could've immobilized Dan as easily as his distant kin had. Instead, he just held him. Working his way in gently was still excruciating. The raised pad of his fingertips stroked and eased in farther, getting a little yip and then a groan out of Dan.

Dan leaned back into the tendrils still feeling over his jaw and neck, raising a hand so they would latch around his fingers. Little spots of warmth burst out everywhere they touched him. He turned his head enough to kiss the fingers on his shoulder. It took concentration to reach for them. Making any part of himself work was difficult through the shuddering at every touch inside him. His fingers tried to slip under Rorschach's, but then Rorschach stroked over something that tore a cry out of him. 

"There," he begged. "God, there!" Rorschach focused on it and being dissolved into aching pudding didn't keep Dan from arching and twisting against it. His hands were scrabbling in the sheets for something to cling to and then Rorschach's free hand looped under his arm. The fingers clutched at his chin. Dan felt the raised ridges against his lips and opened for them. Rorschach squeezed him tighter and stroked over his tongue in the same movements he was using inside. 

Dan held his wrist, sucking his fingers and rubbing against his palm. His vision was sparking around the edges now and he wanted Rorschach to feel it, wanted him to know how perfect and miraculous it was. There was no comparison with the others. It was the difference in a dream and a nightmare, and his thoughts strained for Rorschach's as desperately as his body was. He connected somehow, felt a jolt that wasn't entirely his, and then the sensation shock-waved. It flash burned every thought from his head, left him spasming and wailing around the fingers in his mouth. 

When he could look up, Dan thought his vision was still blurred, but then he felt it in the air, like a very damp mist settling on his bare skin. It tasted like the electricity before a storm and he recognized the taste from before. Rorschach was braced against his back, breathing in short, sharp pants. The tendrils were slowly withdrawing back into his mouth. When Dan reached for him, he sank down and they lay in a quivering heap until all of Rorschach's vapor had settled and both of them could think again. Dan was stroking Rorschach's head, wondering why the blots didn't leave the face of the mask when he heard a chuckle. 

"Not blots," Rorschach whispered. "Eyes."

"What?" Dan didn't really think he could be startled anymore, but he still felt a thrill when Rorschach ducked into his hands and pulled the mask completely off. Once off him, it went completely blank, just a white cowl. Dan looked quickly to Rorschach and saw the bursts of black moving symmetrically across both of his large, white eyes. They weren't huge and oval like the first aliens had, but they were larger than human with no visible pupil. The constant shifting black cloud moved over both lenses in perfect mirror reflections of each other. The mask had just magnified it, projected it over the whole face.

"That is so beautiful," he said. Rorschach smiled and set his head down on on Dan's shoulder. Dan realized it was either still dark or they had been at this all day. 

"Morning soon," he said. He stroked over the textured skin on Rorschach's head, watching it fade to red and separate into something like hairs. 

"They sleep in the daytime," Rorschach whispered. "Rest. Then find them. Take back what they stole."

"Is that…" Dan trailed off. He could've said 'a good idea' or 'wise' or 'crazy', but settled for "Necessary?" Rorschach's head flew up and those fever-dream eyes bored into his.

"Can't have any of you," he said, straining his voice to growl it. "Mine."

"Yes," Dan said, because it was true, and he didn't want little hybrid clones of himself roaming around either. He held out out his hands and Rorschach grabbed them, locking their fingers and pressing their palms together. They settled back down together and it wasn't a long time before Dan realized that none of that last conversation had been said aloud. He felt himself grin in the dark. He had wanted Rorschach in his mind and had gotten it. He heard another sleepy chuckle from his otherworldly partner and would've hugged him if their hands hadn't been so intwined. He could press a kiss to the furrowed spot just above and between the roiling eyes. Rorschach's smug sound turned into a purr and their planet kept turning slowly toward the sun.


End file.
